Special Delivery
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Sequel to Deliver Me. After their harrowing experience, Kurt H. and Sebastian S. finally get to start the lives they really want, and they start by taking a long, deserved vacation together. Unfortunately, a couple of bumps turn up along the way that might threaten to tear their new fairy tale apart. Will it be enough to end them, or will it bring them closer together?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_If you follow me on tumblr, you may have already read some one-shots that are going to be included in the body of this story. Don't think for a second that you know where this story's going. It might surprise you a little ;)_

Sebastian was just not helping. It wasn't that he refused to pack up their things or bring them to the car, but every time Kurt tried to get them ready to leave, Sebastian did something, anything, to slow him down.

"Sebastian, could you hand me that last suitcase?" Kurt asked as he tried to manage packing the last of their clothes. All thoughts of the suitcase were immediately abandoned, however, when Sebastian got on his knees and started eagerly blowing Kurt.

"Sebastian," Kurt moaned, finding himself on his back on the bed for the fifth time that day. "Sebastian, we have to get goi-_oh_ God, yes! Yes! Just like that!"

"Mm-hmm," Sebastian murmured in agreement as he wrapped his tongue around Kurt's erection and stroked quickly. Sebastian knew every way possible to make Kurt fall apart, and he intended on taking advantage of it for as long as possible. It didn't matter that half of the time he stripped Kurt naked and went down on his the door to the hotel room was wide open, or that every article of clothing waiting to be packed lay in neat piles beneath them as Kurt writhed and moaned. Those things concerned Kurt, not Sebastian. Sebastian had become a single-minded monster, and his thoughts all too often strayed down Kurt's pants.

By late afternoon, the Porsche was finally packed up and ready for them to head out, but Sebastian had Kurt laid out on the hotel bed, naked in the sunlight streaming in from the open window. Sebastian sat between Kurt's legs, Kurt's legs wrapped around his hips while Sebastian simply touched him, stroking him, fondling him, running a hand over his abs and then a single finger tickling along the trail of hair that led back down between his legs. Kurt had stopped arguing with Sebastian, instead surrendering to his insistent mouth and his talented hands.

Kurt rolled his head back and forth on the mattress, humming contentedly beneath his lover's touch. He hovered, just beyond the reach of cumming. He peeked up at Sebastian, figuring his sadistic boyfriend was smirking at him, taking pleasure in the sweet agony he was inflicting. But Sebastian's eyes stared off in the distance, his thoughts miles away.

"Sebastian," Kurt moaned, trying to bring his mind back to the presence, "Sebastian? Tell me what's wrong?"

Sebastian's eyes flicked down to meet his boyfriend's eyes, his cocky smile sliding back into place.

"Nothing's wrong, gorgeous," he said, sliding over Kurt's sinful body, kissing a trail along the way. Kurt frowned, looping his arms behind Sebastian's neck.

"You've been stalling all day," Kurt said, giggling as Sebastian nibbled lightly on a ticklish spot. "I'm starting to think that maybe you don't want to meet my dad." Kurt pouted, sticking out his lower lip and opening his eyes comically wide. Sebastian looked back up at him and laughed.

"As exciting as meeting your dad sounds," Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's lower lip between his thumb and index finger and pinching it playfully, "it's not that."

Kurt raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Really, it's not," Sebastian remarked. "It's just…after all that's happened, we finally have this time together. I just don't want to waste a minute of it. I want us to be together, all the time, in every way…"

Sebastian kissed Kurt gently. Kurt's gentle sigh brushed past his lips, and Sebastian breathed him in.

Kurt pulled away, opening his mouth to speak, but Sebastian quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, quieting him.

"But, I know you want to see your dad. I know how much you miss him. I know you're eager to get to Ohio, so…let me just make love to you one last time, and I promise we'll go."

Kurt smiled behind Sebastian's hand, placing a small kiss to his palm. Sebastian removed his hand from Kurt's mouth to let him answer.

"One more time," Kurt conceded, "but I get to make love to you this time."

"Ooo," Sebastian said, "even better." He grabbed Kurt around the waist and flipped them over so he was lying on his back with Kurt straddling his hips. "Have at me, big boy."

* * *

Sebastian watched Kurt go over the room three more times, looking through drawers and wardrobes, even into dressers Sebastian knew they didn't use, before Kurt declared it clean, and gave them the okay to leave. By the time they checked out of the hotel, the sun had just started to set. Sebastian rushed to his car, eager to get on the road and have the wind whipping around them through the open windows. He loved driving his Porsche and he loved Kurt. Having Kurt in his Porsche would be its own heaven.

Sebastian practically skipped over to the passenger door and unlocked it, holding it open for Kurt with a gallant low bow. Kurt laughed, sliding into the leather car seat.

"Thank you, sir," Kurt said. Sebastian winked, closing in for a kiss.

"None of that," Kurt said against his lips, "or we'll never get out of here."

"Oh, I fully intend on blowing you in this car," Sebastian informed him. "Just not in the underground parking lot of a hotel. I do have some taste."

Sebastian heard his phone ringing in his jeans pocket. Kurt watched curiously as he fished it out. He looked at his phone, smirking at the name flashing across the screen.

"Just one more second, gorgeous," Sebastian said, closing Kurt's door and answering the phone.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" Sebastian said, making his way around the rear of the car to the driver's side door. "Making sure that we're leaving?"

"Well, we're eager to meet that amazing man of yours," Richard laughed half-heartedly. Sebastian caught the tinge of sadness in his voice. Sebastian heard Richard's laugh die out, and then an awkward silence.

"So, what's up?" Sebastian coaxed. "I really would like to get on the road."

"Uh, I just wanted to know when would can expect you," Richard said.

"We're going to hit Kurt's dad's place in Lima first," Sebastian said, leaning against the car. He knew Kurt was watching him through the car window, but he needed to concentrate on what his brother had to say. "Then we'll head to Westerville so, I don't know, four or five days."

"Oh…okay."

"Richard…" Sebastian felt a knot tie in his stomach at the sound of resignation in his voice. He didn't like all of this beating about the bush. "What's going on?"

"I really think I should tell you when you get…"

"Please, Richard!" Sebastian interrupted gruffly. "Please…just tell me what's going on."

Richard sighed. Sebastian held his breath, bracing himself for the worst.

"It's mom," Richard said quietly. "She's getting worse, and dad…he wants to put her into a home."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Now that Sebastian has his money back, we are going to start seeing a return of sort-of snarky Sebastian, but he's still going to be the same hopeless romantic we've all grown to love. As a side note, for any ACITW fans, I am writing an AU ending to that story (with permission from Cacophonylights). If you are interested, you can find it posted on tumblr in the ACITW tag, or on my LiveJournal (fmhartz91). _

Sebastian's Porsche Cayman S was, in Kurt's humble opinion, a masterpiece of precision engineering, and by far, the sexiest car on the road. The 3.4-liter flat-six purred (some people might say like a kitten, but Kurt thought it sounded more like the guttural growl Sebastian made when Kurt went down on him), and when Sebastian hit the gas the car shot off like a rocket. Of course like any true sports car aficionado, Sebastian had gotten the six-speed manual transmission, and it was all Kurt could do to keep from staring with his mouth slack-jawed every time Sebastian grabbed the stick and downshifted.

Kurt was absolutely, 100% certain that he had moaned out loud at least twice.

Sebastian's car – no, this beast that he controlled with his body, since Sebastian seemed to be one with this powerful machine – had been given what was dubbed 'the black treatment'. Porsche enthusiasts described it as being the color of evil, but to Kurt it was more like the color of sin, especially since Sebastian had gone the extra mile to have the seats reupholstered in red leather. Kurt could see all the extra goodies inside and out: navigation, xenon headlights, an upgraded Bose stereo system. When Sebastian was feeling a little more conversational, Kurt needed to ask if he had sprung for the carbon-ceramic brakes and an adaptive suspension as well.

Back in high school, working part-time in his dad's shop in the culturally deficient town of Lima, Ohio, Kurt never got the chance to work on a real luxury import. No, the residents of their little township were more the fifteen-years-older-than-the-Pantheon-and-held-together-by-a-layer-of-rust Chevy pickup type.

Kurt wondered how much time he would need to spend begging, most likely on his knees, to get Sebastian to let him take a peek 'under the hood', so to speak. Not that he would need to, of course. Sebastian would let him look no matter what. Kurt knew that already.

But asking could be fun.

Just sitting in this ridiculously opulent Porsche, hearing the engine, smelling the leather, watching Sebastian shift gears, his hand almost always resting with his fingers wrapped loosely around the knob of the gear shit, made Kurt impossibly hard. He shifted in his seat, trying to find a less obvious way of relieving his discomfort than pushing the heel of his hand into his crotch, or disregarding tact altogether, unzipping his pants, and stroking himself…or maybe asking Sebastian to do it for him while they sped along, careening over the highway like they owned it, caressing the rises and dips in the road, the motion of the car doing all the work as Sebastian just held him…

Kurt thanked whatever spaghetti monster existed in the stars above that Sebastian hadn't opted for the PDK seven-speed dual-clutch transmission, or he would have been done a long time ago.

Any other time and Kurt knew that Sebastian would be into it. Wasn't he talking just a few hours ago about how he would definitely blow Kurt in this car? The idea seemed gauche before, but now, Kurt ached for it – ached to be teased, wanted a promise of something dirty wrapped in a carefully veiled innuendo, layered with Sebastian's unique charm and that way he had of always making Kurt feel special and loved.

Kurt was hard and wanting and longed to share this moment with his boyfriend; but Sebastian's mind was a million miles away, his eyes staring intently at the road ahead, barely darting to the side when he changed lanes, almost intentionally ignoring Kurt but not since every once in a while his hand would drift to Kurt's knee, brushing against it purposefully, as if to reassure himself that his boyfriend was still there.

That light touch, that whisper soft brush of his fingertips over Kurt's jeans, raised a little red flag.

Sebastian needed Kurt for comfort, but from what?

Sebastian didn't tell Kurt what Richard had wanted when he got off the phone with his brother. In fact, his quiet unnerved Kurt. Sebastian's jaw clenched and his eyes filled with unexpressed emotion, he started the car, and peeled out of the parking garage, driving straight for the on ramp to the interstate. They drove for over an hour in silence, and in that time Kurt felt them accelerate steadily, faster and faster until Kurt sincerely began to fear for their safety.

Kurt decided this eerie cold shoulder had gone on long enough. He cleared his throat, hoping to be heard without needing to scream over the sound of wind rushing by outside.

"Um…we'll make amazing time if we keep going at, uh…" Kurt leaned over Sebastian's shoulder and took a peek at the speedometer. He swallowed hard when he caught sight of the reading on the gauge. "140 miles per hour…but do you know what would be super awesome? If we got there alive."

Sebastian blinked, momentarily dislodged from his stupor. Clouded green eyes flicked down to the gauges on the dash. His eyes widened slightly, apparently unaware that he had been speeding quite so much. Then, his gaze traveled over to Kurt's face, smiling supportively regardless of his current unnatural pallor, and the way his fingers dug into his knees, gripping hard until the skin over his knuckles stretched and became white.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian sighed, blowing a long, resigned breath through pursed lips, his entire body trying to relax as he pressed on the brakes, slowing the car's speed to a respectable 90 mph. Kurt relaxed, confident that their lives were no longer in danger, but apart from a mournful sounding, "I'm sorry," Sebastian didn't seem inclined to talk about whatever was bothering him.

That worried Kurt. If Sebastian wasn't talking, then whatever the problem was must be something tremendous. It all stemmed from that phone call; of this fact Kurt was certain.

"Sebastian…" Kurt started gently, "please…pull over for a minute."

Sebastian responded only with his eyes, giving Kurt a sidelong glance as he changed lines, moving across the highway until they were driving on the shoulder of the road, rolling to a stop. Kurt watched Sebastian down shift some more, locking his legs hard at the knees to keep any hint of arousal at bay. It was difficult enough trying to calm his hard-on while they were driving, though a healthy fear of dying in a fiery car crash goes a long way towards killing a boner.

Sebastian turned the key in the ignition and shut off the engine, but he didn't turn to face Kurt. Instead, he kept his eyes glued on the stretch of dirt embankment straight ahead of them, his hands gripping the steering wheel as if it was an anchor keeping him grounded. Kurt could hear it creak beneath Sebastian's hands as he wrung it tight in his grip.

"Sebastian…" Kurt reached out a hand and put it on Sebastian's knee, feeling the tension in Sebastian's leg bleed away at his touch. Kurt smiled. At least they had that, that connection that fed off each other, love and comfort passing between them through something as slight as a touch, a smile, a kiss...

"Sebastian," Kurt repeated, and this time Sebastian did turn to look at him, ducking his head a little and regarding him with eyes that looked worn out and tired. "Please, tell me what's bothering you."

Another defeated sigh.

Kurt could almost feel Sebastian's sorrow. It was a tangible thing floating in the air between them.

"I…" Sebastian took a deep breath, throttling the steering wheel hard enough to burn the skin on his palms from the friction. "I can't, Kurt. Not right now."

"Why not, sweetheart?" Kurt pleaded. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Sebastian said, his head dropping a bit further. Kurt could hear the burden of guilt evident in the tone of his voice. "I want to tell you, gorgeous. And I promise I will. I just can't right now. Not when I have to drive for another four hours. I just can't afford to think about it."

_'I can drive!'_ a squeaky voice erupted in the back of Kurt's mind, and Kurt chastised himself silently over his enthusiasm at Sebastian being too overwhelmed with whatever was bothering him to be able to drive.

"I understand," Kurt said instead, unbuckling his seat belt and moving closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I just want you to remember that you can talk to me about anything."

Sebastian looked down into Kurt's face, blue eyes shining up at him, reflecting the dim light from the dash. Sebastian's face looked so drawn, so weighed down, it broke Kurt's heart.

"You and me against the world, right?" Kurt whispered. "You jump, I jump?"

Sebastian's expression shifted, a touch of pain furrowing his brow, so Kurt batted his eyelashes coquettishly, his grin growing wide and slightly cartoonish. Sebastian stared at Kurt for just a beat longer, then he smiled, warm and genuine and much less tainted by the anxiety he felt. It was the smile Kurt had been missing. Kurt never wanted to be without that smile.

"I'm sorry I've been kind of a drag." Sebastian leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to the top of Kurt's head, breathing in deep to appreciate his two favorite smells – Kurt's favorite vanilla scented shampoo; and the leather car seats that never ceased to remind him of all the times he sat in this car, driving with no destination, just longing to feel carefree. But it was Kurt's scent - that soothing mixture of sweet and masculine, with the subtle fire that Sebastian knew simmered just beneath the surface of Kurt's skin -that stirred something inside him, and suddenly he felt like he couldn't get their asses to Ohio fast enough.

"It's alright," Kurt reassured him, leaning into Sebastian's chest to feel the beat of his boyfriend's heart against his temple. The sound of Sebastian's heartbeat had become a safety blanket for Kurt. Every so often he needed to hear it, strong and sure, unfaltering. So many nightmares Kurt had surrounded that sickening slump of Sebastian's heart when Chandler had tased him, when Sebastian almost died trying to protect Kurt…when Sebastian almost died and Kurt nearly lost everything. "It's just, well, I'm really enjoying riding around in your sexy little sports car…"

Sebastian smirked, his heart speeding just a bit at Kurt's playfully naïve voice referring to his Porsche as a 'sexy little sports car'. Sebastian knew Kurt, knew about his extensive knowledge of automobiles and all of the time he spent in his dad's shop fixing cars. Sebastian knew that Kurt was just itching to get his hands on it, even if he hadn't outright said anything yet. Kurt probably knew the specs of Sebastian's car better than he did, and yet he called it a 'sexy little sports car'.

Kurt playing innocent in Sebastian's sexy little sports car made Sebastian burn to have him, hot and panting, breathless and begging. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him as close as he conceivably could with the gear shift between them.

"You know," Sebastian purred, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's soft hair, running his cheek over it to feel the strands tickle his skin, "I happened to notice just how much you seem to enjoy riding around in my sexy little sports car."

Kurt's body went rigid, a red flush of embarrassment climbing up his neck and coloring his face. He didn't think he'd been obvious (well, except for maybe the moan, but he was certain Sebastian was too preoccupied to notice), and even though he wanted Sebastian to know, wanted Sebastian to play with him even, the idea of being caught crucified Kurt. He suddenly pictured himself shrinking down to almost nothing, crawling out of the car window and scurrying away into the night.

"I…I didn't think you were paying attention," Kurt confessed. "You seemed so focused, I thought…"

"I might have zoned out a little, gorgeous," Sebastian said, "but not enough to miss the way you kept crossing and uncrossing your legs…or the way you fidget with your hands gripping yours thighs…" While he spoke, Sebastian ran his fingertips up the length of Kurt's arm, feeling his way from the scar on Kurt's right wrist, stopping momentarily to circle the fulcrum of his elbow, and feeling his way up to his shoulder, delighting in the way Kurt trembled beneath his touch.

Sebastian lowered his voice as he continued, words tumbling from his lips one by one to glide across Kurt's already goose bump laden skin.

"Or that breathy little moan of yours…" Sebastian's index finger trailed lazily up the length of Kurt's neck, tracing up along the delicate outer shell of Kurt's ear, and then traveling back to his collarbone. "It's like music to me," Sebastian whispered, feeling Kurt's breath hitch in his throat, his hand squeezing Sebastian's knee, kneading and scratching as the silvery seduction of Sebastian's voice started to affect him.

"I hear it when you sleep…"

Sebastian brought his other hand up to Kurt's shoulder and started to massage the muscles there, caressing and kneading. Kurt's eyes drifted shut as Sebastian continued to talk and touch him, giving himself a moment to forget that they were pulled over on the side of the highway and not back at the hotel, naked after a decadent warm bath, just getting ready for a night of worshipping each other in bed.

"I hear it when I kiss you…"

Sebastian slid down in his seat, following the graceful line of Kurt's neck with a brush of his lips until he found a spot at the juncture of Kurt's neck and his shoulder and sucked gently, searching out that beautiful moan of Kurt's for a reward.

"I love hearing it, gorgeous," Sebastian admitted when he felt Kurt come close…so close. "What do I have to do to get you to do it again?"

Sebastian's hands massaged their way down the front of Kurt's chest. Kurt leaned back against him, exposing himself to the delicious sensation of Sebastian's hands on his body. Sebastian wasted no time, bringing his hands to rest in Kurt's lap, smiling against Kurt's skin when he found his boyfriend hard, pressed painfully against the waistband of his insanely tight jeans. Nimble fingers undid the buttons of the fly one at a time, slowly relieving the pressure of an hour spent lingering in varying degrees of turned on to incredibly turned on; between half-hard and my God! What haven't I cum yet?

Kurt sighed, happy to have his boyfriend back, knowing that whatever small tumor of dismay had lodged itself into his brain and occupied almost every last thought for the entire drive so far could be cast aside by Kurt's eyes, his smile, his breathy moans, his body…and most of all, his love.

Sebastian's hands were on Kurt's skin now, searing hot as they caressed Kurt's length on both sides, massaging back and forth in tandem. Kurt threw his head back further into Sebastian's shoulder and moaned.

"There it is."

Sebastian couldn't help but moan himself, feeling his boyfriend surrender to his touch. Poor Kurt, Sebastian thought. He had been waiting like this for so long. As soon as they found a hotel for the night, he'd have to make it up to him properly, but there was no time like the present for a minor amount of compensation at least.

Sebastian continued to stroke Kurt slowly, enjoying the way Kurt's moans caught in his throat, the way his hips fought not to undulate so he could absorb the bliss of two hands around him and not risk disrupting Sebastian's flow.

"You know, gorgeous…as long as we're stopped…"

Kurt turned his head and fixed his eyes on his boyfriend. Sebastian could see the need in Kurt's eyes, lust-blown pupils crowding out the sapphire of his irises. Sebastian winked, grinning slyly at the comical look of dawning comprehension, and maybe a touch of raw need, that radiated from his flushed face.

"What? Here?" Kurt looked around them as if confirming that yes indeed they were in Sebastian's Porsche parked on the interstate.

Sebastian glanced down at Kurt's crotch and licked his lips, a look of unabashed desire growing to match Kurt's.

"What do _you_ think?"

Sebastian's voice, rough and gravelly, awakened in Kurt a compulsion he would never be able to ignore. It was a longing to belong to Sebastian, to always belong to Sebastian; and not because Sebastian was demanding or domineering, not because he forced and took. Quite on the contrary. Kurt wanted to belong to Sebastian because Sebastian gave to Kurt – love, pleasure, his heart, his mind – without reservation.

This was all so new to Kurt, being with a man who had no selfish or ulterior motives, no desire for control, no violent intentions, no insecurities that would drive him immediately into another man's bed. But as much as they knew each other, Kurt had to admit that they had what many people might consider a relatively short relationship.

Was it dangerous to lose his heart so completely this fast?

Was it even possible?

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts and any trace of doubt aside. That's what this vacation was all about, after all – answering questions and learning about each other.

Now wasn't the time for these questions, though, with Sebastian's persistent hands moving so torturously slow over and around Kurt's cock. He could probably manage to keep Kurt hovering at the edge of just enough for as long as he wanted, waiting as he was for the okay to flip Kurt around and bury his face in Kurt's crotch.

"Come on, gorgeous," Sebastian pleaded, "let me go down on you. I promise…it'll put me in a much better mood…to swallow you whole…to taste heaven…"

How was Kurt going to say no to that? He'd have to be crazy to even think of rejecting Sebastian's offer.

Especially in a motherfucking Porsche!

Sebastian's hands found a way to dip lower, gentle fingers fondling Kurt's balls, and Kurt, so eager to be right where Sebastian wanted him, begging and sweating with Sebastian's tongue stroking him, couldn't wait any longer.

"Yes," Kurt stammered. "Yes, Sebastian! Yes, please…"

Kurt kept muttering, his broken voice filling the car, a beautiful symphony to Sebastian's ears as he grabbed Kurt's legs and turned him around in his seat. They were a little starved for space in the front seat of the lavish car, but Sebastian could care less, zeroing in on his prize with a dark and hungry expression in his green eyes. Kurt settled back against the leather panel of the car door. Sebastian pulled his Harvard sweatshirt seemingly out of nowhere, folding it into a pillow and setting it behind Kurt's head where it would otherwise lean painfully against the glass. He kissed Kurt on the mouth, soft and gentle, albeit a little impatient, before dropping his head down into Kurt's lap, inhaling Kurt's cock completely in one swift, single motion.

Kurt lurched up with a loud, choked sound that was equal parts surprise and ecstasy, arms flailing out to grab at something, anything in the car surrounding them. One hand grabbed hold of the dash and the other at the back of his car seat, struggling not to curl his fingers and mar the sumptuous leather with his nails.

"Do you like that?" Sebastian asked with long, languorous licks from base to head, not completely leaving Kurt's cock unattended in order to talk and tease. "Do you like my mouth on you, gorgeous?"

"Yes," Kurt moaned, as Sebastian continued to lick, the flat of his tongue bathing Kurt slowly until he reached the tip, fluttering beneath the head and dipping along the slit, gathering the moisture that started to collect there. Sebastian lapped greedily whenever it appeared, enjoying the taste of Kurt in his mouth.

He'd never lie to Kurt.

Kurt did taste like heaven, sweet and salty with something else that was distinctly Kurt, something potent, something Sebastian had begun to crave, like the angel's share of whiskey that escapes the barrel and no mere mortal ever has the honor to taste. That was Kurt to Sebastian. He was the angel's share. He wanted to savor Kurt, even though he was well aware that they might not be in the safest place imaginable, but so little mattered when he needed this, because the only thing that was going to get him through the next couple of days of stress - meeting Kurt's dad, and coming face to face with his own – was this drug of Kurt writhing underneath him, his cock heavy on his tongue, and all of those addictive whimpers that burrowed their way beneath Sebastian's skin, fused themselves with his blood, and flooded his body with an unquenchable fire.

Kurt's whole body thrummed throughout every fiber with a need to move, to buck up into Sebastian's mouth, to have more, but Sebastian clamped his hands onto Kurt's thighs like a vice and held his legs down hard to the seats, almost to the point of pain, but not quite. Kurt was at Sebastian's complete mercy, and his talented mouth was as cruel as it was kind, sucking hard around him, then disappearing completely, leaving Kurt a victim to the chill in the air, just to return with long licks, or delicate traces that outlined every vein. Kurt became desperate, willing to barter anything just to cum, almost to the point of tearing his own hair out in fistfuls.

"Please, Sebastian," Kurt whined, his legs quivering uncontrollably with his need to cum. His voice didn't sound like his own, debauched and sinful, even to his own ears. "Please, I want to cum, baby. Let me cum…"

His voice drifted away, but the mumbling continued – pleas punctuated by whispered moans and Kurt repeating just his name.

"Sebastian…Sebastian…Sebastian…God, Sebastian…"

The sound of his name on Kurt's lips affected him, always affected him. It brought out the animal in Sebastian, and he devoured Kurt, his own cock straining in the confines of his jeans and throbbing for attention, but not from him. Every inch of him needed Kurt's touch, wanted nothing but Kurt's mouth, and for that, Sebastian was willing to wait.

Sebastian suddenly felt a burning desire to leave, to take Kurt to the first hotel he could find and have his way with him, take him apart slowly, lay him out like an offering and make him cum over and over again. Then they'd spend the night curled together, limbs tangled beneath cheap cotton sheets and every worry forgotten until morning.

Sebastian released the grip on Kurt's legs and they fell open wider. Sebastian snaked his hands beneath Kurt's ass and kneaded the taut flesh, pulling Kurt up to meet him, driving him deeper down his throat.

The chant of Sebastian's name on Kurt's lips became one long sound, somewhere between a word and a moan, until it disappeared entirely, and Kurt was cumming hot in Sebastian's mouth; Sebastian held Kurt tight against him so he could have him, take every bit of him.

"Oh, Sebastian," Kurt murmured, his hips still stuttering, his heart just a single beat, his entire body vibrating. "I…"Kurt could see an unusual brightness behind his eyelids, more than just the occasional passing of a car driving by. This light, white and blinding, seemed to grow brighter. Kurt blinked his eyes, trying to find the source, assuming a passing motorist might have seen them parked on the side of the road and assumed they were in trouble…that was, until Kurt saw a flashing staccato of blue and red mixed with the white, and his blood went cold.

"Sebastian…" Kurt whispered urgently. "Sebastian, I think we're being pulled over."

"We can't be pulled over," Sebastian explained, licking the last of Kurt from his rapidly softening cock. "We're not driving."

"Well, tell that to the cop that just pulled up behind us!" Kurt said in a panic, slapping Sebastian's back where it bowed over his lap.

Sebastian groaned, more frustrated and annoyed than worried about the officer that had just stolen what had promised to be a good five minutes of afterglow, sitting with a sated Kurt in his arms, grinning like a giddy fool and telling Sebastian how much he loved him.

"Alright," Sebastian muttered angrily, sitting up and adjusting his jeans, his own hard-on heading for the hills. He watched Kurt fumble with his jeans, shaking fingers struggling to do up the buttons of his fly.

Kurt wasn't fond of police officers. His experiences with them hadn't been all that positive as of late.

"It's going to be okay," Sebastian soothed, replacing Kurt's hands with his own and quickly slipping the buttons back into their respective holes. "We didn't do anything wrong. Worse comes to worse, we'll probably just get a ticket."

Kurt nodded, but the sound of his quiet sniffling nearly broke Sebastian's heart, and he was ready to jump down to throat of any swaggering asshole who might try to throw their power around. Sebastian wanted to pull Kurt into a quick hug to help calm him down, but he heard heavy footsteps approach. He turned the key to the auxiliary position and lowered the car window, squinting as he peered into the rear view mirror. He breathed a slight sigh of relief when he finally saw past the glare of the light trained on the car and a female officer appeared into view. Sebastian hoped that Kurt would feel more at ease with them being questioned by a female police officer. If nothing else, maybe a dash of his patented Sebastian Smythe charm might help grease the wheels.

The officer leaned low, taking a moment to assess the two flustered men, cheeks flushed, hair a spiky mess, parked in a $90,000 car on the side of the highway at eight o'clock at night.

"Good evening, gentlemen," the officer said in a strict, no-nonsense tone. "License, insurance, and registration, please."

Sebastian smiled, adopting an air of poise and confidence enough to obscure the hyper-anxiety of his fidgety boyfriend trying his hardest to disappear into the leather beside him. Of course, the officer's brown eyes automatically followed the movement of Sebastian's hand as he reached beneath Kurt's seat for the pouch that held his car's registration, and she focused her attention on Kurt, knees knocking subtly from nervousness and the strain of being pinned by Sebastian's strong hands. Kurt wound his fingers together in his lap, staring down at them as if they were suddenly the most thought provoking things that ever existed on this terrestrial planet.

"Are you alright?" the officer ventured. Sebastian snuck a peek at Kurt while he removed the document holder, noticing how his eyes looked unfocused and distant.

Kurt looked terrified.

"Kurt?" Sebastian prompted gently, hoping the sound of his voice would give Kurt something familiar hold on to.

"I'm alright," Kurt replied, a weak smile on his face. He raised his eyes as an afterthought to address the officer, trying not to act too suspicious, though he knew deep in his heart that ship had already sailed.

"Would you like to tell me why you guys are parked here?" the officer asked Sebastian. "Are you having car trouble?"

Sebastian handed over his license, proof of insurance, and car registration. The officer took it, keeping her eyes locked on Kurt for as long as possible before she looked over the proffered paperwork.

"Nope," Sebastian answered coolly. "The car's fine. Just pulled over to talk for a minute. I guess that took longer than we expected."

The officer smirked, looking slightly unconvinced by Sebastian's explanation.

"You guys look like you might have been doing a little more than just talking," the officer speculated, handing Sebastian back his registration and insurance, but holding on to his license, tapping it idly against her hand.

Sebastian felt Kurt go rigid beside him, heard him suck in a breath and hold it.

Sebastian sighed. As a teenager, he could bullshit with the best of them. Driving cross country one summer he talked himself out of more tickets than he could count. But he didn't have the time to schmooze; neither did he have the energy. He just wanted to get back on the road with Kurt, no more interruptions or distractions.

"Look," Sebastian said, fixing the officer with the most sincere expression he could conjure, "believe me when I tell you that I know exactly what this must look like. But I'm going to be straight and tell you the absolute truth,"

At those words, Kurt physically began to shrink.

"That would be nice," the officer drawled, sounding skeptical, still flicking Sebastian's license with her fingers.

"This stunning man sitting next to me is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel," he started, trying not to wince when he heard Kurt whimper in agony beside him, "and we're going to Ohio so I can meet his dad and he can meet my parents." Sebastian paused, giving Kurt a moment to recover before he launched into more detail of 'the absolute truth'.

"So, as you can imagine, we're both a bit stressed out and I thought…"

Kurt's head snapped up in horror as it struck him exactly what Sebastian was about to admit.

"…a blowjob would be just the thing to ease the tension."

"Oh God!" Kurt groaned, dropping his head in his hands and turning in his seat, trying to hide completely from view.

Other than that, the world around them went dead quiet. The officer stared hard at Sebastian. Sebastian tried his best to look unperturbed.

Kurt prayed for a deep, dark chasm to swallow him whole and spit out his bones in about fifty years.

The officer's face split slowly into an unexpected grin. She shook her head as she chuckled, handing Sebastian back his license.

"You know, I wouldn't have believed you if not for your boyfriend over there trying to crawl back into his own skin, so I'm letting you off with a warning."

"Thank you, officer," Sebastian said, pocketing his license and resting a comforting hand of Kurt's knee, though his boyfriend made no move to return from his hiding place to the land of the living.

"This isn't the safest stretch of road to stop on for any reason," the officer continued. "Next time, wait till you get to a hotel."

"We will, officer. Thank you, very much."

The officer nodded, straightening up and preparing the return to her vehicle.

"Uh, officer?" Sebastian called, catching her before she got too far.

"Yes?" she said, looking over Sebastian's face quizzically, curious if he had anything else illicit to confess.

"You wouldn't happen to know how far it _is_ to the closest hotel, do you?" Sebastian's lips curled into a sly grin. Trying to dissolve into his car seat, Kurt knew this final query was a taunt for his benefit, since the Porsche's navigation system could tell them where the closest hotel to their location was.

"About fifteen miles down the road," she replied with a mischievous grin. "Stay safe, guys. And by the way…that's a hot car."

"Thank you," Sebastian said, his flirty tone relaying his true meaning - 'I know'.

The officer nearly sauntered away this time around, switching off the spot light the minute she got to her car, her intrusion in their lives over even before she got in her car and drove away.

Sebastian waited until he heard her car pull away.

"You can come out now," he said with a slight chuckle to a mortified Kurt, tugging at Kurt's wrist, trying to pull his hand loose from his face.

"Did you have to tell her that?" Kurt moaned, keeping his hands firmly pressed in place. Sebastian felt sorry for Kurt; he truly did. In many ways, Kurt was still coming into his sexuality. Sebastian had long since been comfortable with flaunting his. But what he had with Kurt was sacred, more so than any other sexual relationship of his life. He felt sorry for using it the way he did. He knew he could very well have lied and said that he was falling asleep behind the wheel, and pulled over so as not to crash the car. The officer would probably have accepted that as a plausible explanation, but Sebastian wasn't 100% sure she would be fooled.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Sebastian said finally. "I…I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

From behind Kurt's hands, Sebastian heard a slight sniffle, a muted noise that struck straight at his heart and twisted.

"I shouldn't have used that as an excuse," Sebastian continued, trying to find some way to make this better; knowing there was nothing he could say to take back what he did, using an intimate moment to dodge a ticket, but for all Sebastian knew, the officer might assume Kurt was a prostitute. After all, even he had to admit that pulling off the highway for a blowjob was kind of sketchy.

Another small sniffle caught Sebastian's attention. It didn't quite sound like the first.

It didn't sound particularly upset.

Sebastian turned to Kurt, hands still pasted to his face, his shoulders shaking slightly to the rhythm of tiny muffled noises.

Sebastian grinned at his gorgeous boyfriend, chuckling like an idiot behind his hands.

"Kurt?" Sebastian purred, leaning over the center console to kiss over the backs of Kurt's hands. "Kurt? Are you laughing?"

"Maybe a little," Kurt admitted through his fit. "But only at you, my love."

Kurt dropped his hands from his face and Sebastian kissed him, capturing him against his body, and telling him in no uncertain terms that he loved him, and that everything would be alright as long as they were together.

Sebastian would always believe that.

"Do you really want to go to that hotel?" Kurt asked, a little apprehensive.

"You know I would," Sebastian growled, planting small pecks to Kurt's high cheekbones, "but I think you've waited long enough to see your dad." Sebastian placed one last kiss to Kurt's forehead. He lingered there, hoping this small touch would sustain him for the next few hours. Sebastian moved down Kurt's face to gaze into his boyfriend's eyes and the smile that touched them. "Let's get you home."

Kurt bit his lip when he smiled, looking young and excited and untouchable, even though Sebastian knew the truth. He knew that the last three years had aged him. He knew just how strong, and vulnerable, Kurt could be. Sebastian wanted to give him this gift…but he didn't mind teasing him a bit, too.

"It's not a tremendous blow to my fragile ego," Sebastian griped as he buckled Kurt into his seat and returned to his own. "My libido can wait."

"I think that maybe your ego is a bit too big to be shattered by one little rejection," Kurt laughed. Sebastian turned the key in the ignition and the Porsche came back to life. Kurt shifted in his seat, leaning over the center console and snaking a hand over Sebastian's thigh. "Besides," he said, toying with the zipper to Sebastian's jeans, pulling it slowly down, feeling the tab travel lower, tooth by tooth, "think of all the fun we can have along the way." Kurt wrapped long, lithe fingers around Sebastian's growing erection and started to stroke slowly.

Sebastian pushed up into Kurt's hand, moaning when his boyfriend tightened his grip.

"Then let's get started," Sebastian groaned, stepping on the gas pedal, almost drifting off the loose gravel and hard-packed dirt, and flying down the highway into the night.

* * *

Music thumped low through the speakers of the radio; soft enough to be a soothing, unobtrusive soundtrack to their road trip, but upbeat enough to keep Sebastian awake. They continued down the highway, Porsche almost driving itself down the stretch of lonely road, still in silence, but comfortably so, with none of the tension or anxiety from earlier in the trip hanging around. Sebastian smiled at his own brilliance.

He was right of course, back from that first weekend he spent with Kurt – a massive 'o' can work wonders.

Kurt sat low in the leather car seat, leaning his head against the spotless glass window, Sebastian's Harvard sweatshirt sandwiched between his forehead and the glass. With his finger he traced the constellations he could see.

"The sky is so clear out here," Kurt murmured in awe, finding the figure of Ursa Minor, resting a fingertip over Polaris, and then tracing his way along the Little Dipper.

"That's the good thing about no light pollution," Sebastian offered. "You can see all the stars and the satellites."

Kurt turned in his seat to watch Sebastian speak for the first time in hours; at least something other than telling Kurt how fantastic he felt around him, and later to ask him if he was hungry or if he needed to use the bathroom.

"My mom and I use to spend almost every summer night in a tent on the lawn," Sebastian said, though whether he was talking to Kurt or just calling back the memory, Kurt couldn't tell. But he didn't miss the catch in Sebastian's voice, and the more he spoke, the more Kurt began to get a clue about what might be wrong. "She knew so much about the constellations." Sebastian turned to look at Kurt with the weak shadow of a much brighter smile. "Her dad was a sailor."

Kurt nodded, waiting in the silence for Sebastian to continue, but he simply turned his attention back to the road.

Kurt knew Sebastian didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him, but Kurt felt so far on the outside. He wanted to help, but he needed to know how. Kurt didn't know too much about Sebastian's relationship with his mother…or with most of his family, to be honest. Kurt knew in black and white, clear cut definitions that Sebastian's father turned out to be a homophobic asshole who disowned his eldest son and put the burden of the family company onto the shoulders of the youngest; Sebastian's mother was his rock, and quite possibly his best friend, but she was suffering from a form of early onset Alzheimer's, and her mind was slipping away; and then there was his little brother Richard, who Sebastian claimed to resent when he was younger, but who turned out to be a Godsend, fighting to get Sebastian's inheritance back, which is what made their current cross-country foray and their planned trip to France possible. Richard also had a wife and son, but Kurt didn't know much more about them then the fact that they existed.

Those were just generalizations, and Kurt wasn't entirely certain they were accurate. But Kurt and Sebastian had always made it a point to be the focus of their relationship. To be completely fair, Kurt didn't offer up too much more information about his own family than the fact that his father owned an auto body shop, and that his stepbrother Finn had passed away while Kurt was gone. Now things would change. In a few days, Kurt would walk hand in hand with Sebastian into the lion's den. He didn't want to be caught off-guard.

Kurt opened his mouth to ask a question, something innocuous to get the ball rolling like what was his sister-in-law's name, but before he could say a word his iPhone chirped.

"Ah," Sebastian said with a smug grin, "it must be ten o'clock. Just a few more hours and you'll be home, gorgeous."

Kurt pulled out his phone and checked the alert on the screen.

Just like clockwork, Kurt thought, and he knew Sebastian thought it, too.

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_I hope you guys are on the road and safe. Tell your dad I said hi._

Sebastian glanced over as Kurt typed out a reply.

"Everything alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Looks like it," Kurt responded off-handedly while he typed. "He just says he hopes we're safe. You know it takes about three tries before you can get anything out of him."

After Kurt and Sebastian's trial by fire at the hands of a deranged Chandler set on destroying everyone in Kurt's past who had ever hurt him in order to have Kurt for his own, Kurt had decided to build a renewed friendship with Blaine as part of his rehabilitation process - a way to reconcile the past as he moved on with his future. Sebastian had explained to Kurt how Blaine had been tricked into believing that Kurt had moved on with his life after leaving Lima to live in New York; moved on from everything, including Blaine.

It didn't excuse Blaine's cheating, especially since that devastating betrayal pushed Kurt into the arms of a man who tortured and abused him, but as much as Sebastian wanted to, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate Blaine, especially when he discovered the truth about Blaine's current relationship, that he had stayed with the man he cheated on Kurt with, not out of any semblance of true love or devotion, but to punish himself for breaking the heart of the only man he ever truly loved.

During Kurt's convalescence, when he spent day in and day out lying in Sebastian's arms, sleeping during the day to stave off nightmares of Chandler torturing Sebastian, and spending his night's awake, but mostly in a numb stupor, Sebastian fielded Blaine's panicked texts until one day, while Kurt slept, Blaine called. Sebastian, awake and planning for the day when Kurt would come back to him and they could get started on their future, took the call, fully prepared to tell Blaine to shove off. Instead, they struck up a conversation and talked for over an hour until Kurt woke from his nap and Sebastian cut Blaine short.

From then on, Sebastian and Blaine had 'an understanding', which was nowhere near a true friendship really, but allowed Kurt the opportunity to make things right with Blaine without it causing a fissure in his current relationships with Sebastian.

Blaine helped Sebastian get in contact with Kurt's dad, and through a multitude of secret conversations to get the ball rolling, Sebastian unearthed a horrible truth; Blaine's boyfriend Eli was abusive, verbally and emotionally. Just as Kurt had been trapped in his little yellow house for three long years, hiding from his past, Blaine spent that time being tormented by his.

Kurt vowed to help Blaine, and when Kurt asked Sebastian if he would be okay with helping him find a way, Sebastian didn't even bat an eyelash before agreeing wholeheartedly. Like it or not, Sebastian had a few debts to repay to one Blaine Anderson on behalf of his boyfriend, and Sebastian didn't like being in debt to anyone.

Besides, there was a part of Sebastian that was morbidly curious to see what kind of man Blaine would leave Kurt for.

After their break-up, Blaine had made it a habit to text Kurt every Monday night at exactly at ten p.m., but now that Sebastian had given his blessing Blaine texted Kurt (and ostensibly Sebastian) _every_ night at ten o'clock.

Sebastian was in no way threatened by Blaine. He knew Blaine was still in love with Kurt. For all of his faults, Blaine had at least been man enough to admit it when Sebastian asked. Sebastian also knew that Kurt had a special place in his heart for his first love.

Besides, if Kurt actually did find someone he loved more than Sebastian, then he deserved a man who loved Kurt to the ends of the earth and back, who would put Kurt's happiness above his own, who would consider life incomplete without Kurt in it.

Blaine definitely was not that man.

Furthermore, to come close to deserving Kurt, he felt that this phantom bastard would need to have more money, a better ass, and a bigger dick than Sebastian did.

He was confident such a creature didn't actually exist.

The next time Sebastian chanced a peek at Kurt, he was frowning at his iPhone screen, fingers poised over the keys, a far off look in his prismatic eyes.

"What is it, gorgeous?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt sighed; typing what Sebastian could ascertain was a quick good-bye before pocketing the phone and turning his body in the seat to look at Sebastian.

"I don't understand why he doesn't just leave," Kurt muttered, not quite meeting Sebastian's eyes.

"He's stuck," Sebastian reasoned. "Sometimes it's hard to just pick up and leave, knowing there's no one out there to help you. It's scary being on your own."

"You did it," Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian nodded, turning his head to beam at his boyfriend with unguarded pride.

"So did you."

Kurt ducked his head, trying to curb his blushing to three a day.

* * *

It was closing in on midnight when the sleek black car wound its way through the streets of suburban Lima. Kurt hemmed and hawed over renting a room for the night, arguing that it was too late, that his dad might be in bed, and he didn't have a key to the house if he was – not anymore.

"Kurt," Sebastian said, gently interrupting his ramblings, "I don't know your dad, but from talking to him just that little bit I think I can safely say that your old man is awake right now waiting for you." Sebastian rolled to a stop at a posted 'STOP' sign, took Kurt's hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it, brushing across his knuckles with just the slightest touch. "Don't make the poor man wait any longer to see his son."

Kurt felt a sudden wave of guilt hit him. Of course his dad would be awake waiting for him. He must be worried sick. He barely spoke a word to him in three years, didn't even text, fearing for his safety, for his very life. But aside from that, their decision to see Kurt's father first meant putting a reunion between Sebastian and his mom on hold, and Kurt recognized that Sebastian's mom didn't have a lot of time left before she forgot about Sebastian and most of the things in her life entirely.

"You're right," Kurt agreed. "You're absolutely right. I need to go see him. I'm just…I guess I'm just nervous. I'm not ready to tell him everything about…you know…"

Sebastian continued to kiss Kurt's hand, grateful that no one else was up at this hour, sitting behind them at the stop, waiting for Sebastian to move along.

"You don't have to tell him if you're not ready," Sebastian said. "He's your dad. He'll understand."

Kurt nodded again, smiling as Sebastian placed a line of kisses down the back of his hand, traveling across the back of his wrist and heading for his arm.

"Sebastian," Kurt chided, "isn't this how we got pulled over in the first place?"

"Eh, you can't fault a man for trying," Sebastian joked. "Just, please tell me your room is really a converted World War II era bunker or lead-lined panic room that's completely sound proof? Otherwise your father's approval of me might end up being short lived, if not non-existent."

Kurt fixed Sebastian with a stern, commanding gaze.

"Listen to me, Sebastian Smythe," Kurt said evenly, "we are _not_, I repeat, _not_ having sex in my father's house."

Sebastian's slow grin spread across his lips from behind the shield of Kurt's hand, and for a moment he thought Kurt might actually be serious. But then Sebastian's smirk spread, and Kurt rolled his eyes when he couldn't stop the grin for growing on his own face.

"At least…not unless you're really quiet," Kurt relented, leaning in to kiss the hand that held his own.

"I promise nothing, gorgeous," Sebastian said, giving Kurt's hand one final peck before retreating back to his side of the vehicle, still keeping Kurt's fingers tangled with his own while he put the car into gear and drove slowly down the street.

"Sebastian!" Kurt sputtered, sounding scandalized, but delightfully hot and bothered by the fact that he was now fondling the gear shift with his hand locked with Sebastian's.

"What?" Sebastian asked innocently. "You're fucking hot. How do you expect me to keep quiet with you pounding into me?"

"Find a way," Kurt said, putting an end to the banter for now in an effort to control the butterflies that had broken loose, fluttering in a tizzy the moment his father's house came into view, a single light still glowing in the living room window, and the shadow of a portly man wearing a distinctive baseball cap watching from behind a sheer curtain as the Porsche pulled into the driveway.

The shadowy figure continued to stare as Sebastian killed the ignition, the car humming softly before becoming completely quiet.

Everything was still. Sebastian waited while Kurt stared at the house that he once called home. The shadow inside was soon joined by another figure, this one smaller in stature. A hand parted the sheer curtain and a kindly-looking woman's face pressed near to the glass to get a better look. She smiled when she set eyes on Kurt, miming something at them through the window while tugging on her husband's shirt, as if in that moment the world wasn't moving fast enough to suit her.

"I think that's your cue, gorgeous," Sebastian said, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his hand. "It's time you made an appearance."

Kurt could barely find the courage to move. He fumbled for the handle and opened the car door, stepping out into the cool evening air. Only then, seeing his son darkening his driveway for the first time in three years, did Burt Hummel move, bounding through the door in fewer steps than Sebastian imagined it would actually take to get from the living room to the front door. There he stopped again, peering at his son in the glow of the porch light, as if over the years he had lived this moment a thousand times, standing and staring at the mirage of a son that turned out to be just the shadow of a tree or a figment of his own hope, praying that if he wished for his son to come home hard enough, that somehow Kurt would manage to appear.

The thought brought tears to Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt?" the older man whispered, bargaining silently with every chip he still had in his possession that this time it was true.

Kurt's lips stuttered around the word a few times before any sound actually came out.

"Dad?" Kurt asked back, his chest tightening around a heart that swelled with the fear that maybe this wasn't real, because once or twice in the last few years he had woken up in his little yellow prison, frightened and disoriented, running from the specter of the men who abused and used him, and stumbled out onto his own walkway, imagining that his father was standing there waiting to take him home.

At the same time both men decided to stop waiting, and Burt stumbled toward his son just as Kurt raced forward into his father's arms.

"Dad!" Kurt cried. His voice was weak, and it shook uncontrollably when he spoke, but he couldn't stop, because stopping might make it all go away, and Kurt wanted so desperately to be back home. He wasn't a grown man. In many ways, he was still a naïve teenager, who had lost his sense of direction and his innocence all too quickly.

"Oh, God, Kurt!" Burt murmured as he held his son, knuckles white as his fingers curled into the red Harvard sweatshirt Kurt wore. "I thought…I thought I'd never see you again, kiddo. Do you know how worried we all were?"

Burt's voice verged on the edge of anger, but Kurt waited patiently, letting it wash away before he spoke, and even then all he could think to say was, "I'm sorry."

Burt wasn't angry. His son was back, in many ways from the dead, and Burt would never be angry at his son again.

Watery green eyes peeked up from over Kurt's shoulder at the sound of a car door shutting when Sebastian stepped out from the driver's seat of the Porsche.

"You," Burt said, addressing this strange young man that he had a suspicion he already sort of knew. "You did this? You brought him home?"

"Yes, sir," Sebastian said without a single trace of cockiness or conceit. "We spoke on the phone. My name's…"

"I remember who you are," Burt cut in.

Sebastian was startled, confused by the protective edge in the man's voice, preparing to defend himself though he wasn't quite sure what from. Sebastian turned to look at Kurt, questioning eyes asking for an explanation, but then he felt himself pulled forward into the embrace, while the bubbly woman, watching quietly from the porch, joined the hug from behind.

There the four stayed, holding each other close – parents, lost children and new friends - the first step to mending a family.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I'm sorry this took so long to write. These first few chapters with Kurt going back home have been a little heartbreaking. Warning for mention of Finn._

Burt held Kurt so tight that Kurt almost couldn't breathe, but he wasn't about to complain. Seeing his father for the first time in years, smelling the familiar scent of _Old Spice_ on his skin, being wrapped up in one of his bear-hugs again was worth all the discomfort Kurt would ever have to endure. They would have stayed outside, huddled together in each other's arms all through the dark morning until daybreak if not for the practical mind of Carole Hudson-Hummel.

"You know boys, I think we'd better move this cuddle party indoors before the neighbors think we're out here holding a séance or something," she said with a final squeeze around all three men. She gently pried Kurt and Sebastian apart, which Sebastian didn't particularly appreciate, to weave an arm through Kurt's and lead him toward the house, but then she turned to Sebastian with a genuine smile, wrapped her free arm around his waist, and refused to let go.

"Well hello, handsome," she said with a wink and a definite teasing, albeit exhausted, twinkle in her motherly eyes. Sebastian knew from that moment that he would more than likely grow to love her. They walked in their train formation, unwilling to let go of one another lest someone got lost, up the patio steps and into the house.

The house was warm, incredibly warm especially when compared with the cold chill of outside. Sebastian eyed this first room which, though he'd never stepped foot in it before in his life, felt unnervingly familiar. Burt and Carole were definitely empty nesters, but the house they lived in was still very much a family home. What caught Sebastian's attention was the arrangement of the furniture, the placement of the family photographs on the walls, the overall color scheme…though the décor differed greatly, the general set-up reminded Sebastian of Kurt's yellow prison, down to the tiniest details, like the table by the door for the mail and the rack on the wall for the keys. That's what Kurt was trying to recreate in his house for all those years. He was trying to find a way back home.

The entourage talked animatedly around him, and having stopped for a moment to notice the interior design, Sebastian was already lost in the conversation. So, when everyone stopped talking and looked at him expectantly, Kurt nodding encouragingly, the only response he had was a sly half-smile, followed by, "I'm sorry…what?"

Kurt's smile slid a bit and Burt looked slightly annoyed, frankly more exhausted than really put out, but Carole shook her head and laughed.

"Come on, guys. I think we're overwhelming the poor man. He's obviously never been exposed to our unique brand of crazy before. Let's not scare him off all at once."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, regaining the bit of the smile that he had lost. Sebastian was glad. He didn't want to disappoint Kurt, especially not in front of his family, and missing out on the conversation by getting lost in his own thoughts probably wasn't key to making a good first impression.

"She asked you how we met," Kurt said, taking Sebastian's arm and guiding him into the kitchen. Burt was seated at the table already, sprinkling Splenda into a mug of black coffee. There were three more mugs set up; Carole gestured to Sebastian with the coffee pot and a questioning expression on her face.

"It's decaf," she said.

"Oh, yes. Please," Sebastian answered. "Well, I was actually Kurt's FedEx delivery man."

"Oh," Carole said, stopping mid-pour and putting a hand over her heart. "That's so romantic, like right out of a Harlequin romance novel."

"A _cheesy_ Harlequin romance novel," Kurt amended, slipping into the chair that Sebastian held out for him.

"Yeah, that or a porno," Sebastian murmured.

Carole choked on a laugh.

Burt nearly choked on his coffee.

Kurt peeked over his cup at his father's red face and smiled weakly, turning his attention back to his mug when it was clear that his father was not going to find the humor in Sebastian's comment.

"So, was it love at first sight?" Carole asked, still swooning over what she saw as a hopelessly romantic set of circumstances.

"Not exactly," Kurt piped up, looking at his boyfriend and sharing a knowing grin. "I mean, I'm willing to admit that I thought he was handsome when I first saw him."

Sebastian tossed an arm around Kurt's shoulders as he recalled that first moment he laid eyes on Kurt.

"Yeah, and I'll admit that you were pretty hot yourself," he said, giving Kurt's shoulders a squeeze, "but to be fair, you were also kind of a…"

"I think I'm going to check the fridge for some mocha creamer," Kurt said, effectively cutting Sebastian off before he said anything else his dad might deem questionable. He popped up out of his seat and passed a snickering Carole on his way to the refrigerator.

"So, do you still work for FedEx?" Burt asked cautiously, finally deciding to join in the conversation that was spiraling out of control around him. "I mean, that's a pretty expensive car out there for someone who's just delivering packages all day long."

"My employment with FedEx was sort of a temporary thing," Sebastian explained, sipping his bitter coffee.

"What? It was something you were doing while you were waiting to start your Fortune 500 company?" Burt asked with more venom than Kurt was used to.

"Dad…" Kurt hissed from behind the refrigerator door.

"Actually," Sebastian said after another distasteful sip, "it was the only work I could find after my father cut me off for being gay."

The room went quiet.

Carole gasped and Kurt held his breath, waiting for his father's reaction. Burt glanced up from his mug at the young man sitting across from him. Sebastian's eyes met his, and the two men regarded each other as a father and a son.

"I…I'm sorry about that," Burt said, putting his mug down on the table. "No father should do that to their son."

Sebastian nodded, smiling politely.

"Thank you," Sebastian said, but his voice sounded tight to Kurt, who went back to rifling through the contents of his father's fridge.

"Carole!" Kurt scolded as he stood with a package of processed pork product in his hand. "Bacon? Really?"

"Oh, God." Carole rolled her eyes in aggravation, an effect that was ruined by the huge grin growing on her face. "Here we go."

"You know, Kurt…" Burt turned in his chair to address his sanctimonious son, "we _are_ adults. We can take care of ourselves, thank you very much."

"Adults you may be," Kurt said, shaking the offending bacon in the air, "and yet here you are with BACON in your refrigerator!"

"Jesus Christ, Kurt. It's like you never left."

Burt laughed, his first genuine laugh since they'd arrived, and Sebastian could see that though Kurt got his luminous blue eyes from his mother, his smile and his laugh belonged to his dad.

Sebastian heard the clinking of glass and the sliding of bottles back and forth as Kurt shuffled things around.

"Steak, beer, potato salad…" Kurt muttered angrily. "Hot dogs, dad!? Hot dogs!?"

"You know, there's a lovely Hampton Inn in Lima," Burt commented to Sebastian as he took the last sip of his now cold coffee. "It's not that far from here if you want to take your crazy boyfriend and stay there."

"Ha ha," an unamused Kurt deadpanned. Sebastian held his tongue and shook his head, trying to look as sympathetic as possible without explicitly getting involved in an argument where taking sides with Kurt's dad might mean not getting laid for the remainder of their time in Ohio. "You know," Kurt continued, "maybe I should stay here for a while and help you get back on track."

The comment sounded completely thoughtless, but not in the cruel sense. More like it had been sitting for so long on the forefront of Kurt's brain that it didn't take much persuasion for it to become a conclusion. Kurt uttering those words changed the atmosphere in the kitchen completely. The air bristled with tension. Sebastian could see Burt and Carole's eyes flick toward him in unison, but he kept his eyes glued firmly on his coffee mug, as if the image of cartoon cats snuggling sleepily over a shared mug was suddenly so intriguing that there was no way Sebastian could possibly take his eyes off it. Years of dealing with his father's tactless indifference helped him put up a shield of nonchalance and impassivity, but it didn't escape his notice how Kurt said _'I should stay'_ and not _'we'_.

Did Kurt honestly think that Sebastian wouldn't stay if that's what he wanted to do…or did Kurt not want Sebastian to stay if he did? Traveling around the world together was one thing, but home…home is sacred. So is family; and Kurt spent so much time protecting his family, maybe he didn't know how to stop.

"Well, this is your home, Kurt," Burt said, breaking the silence that Kurt didn't seem to realize had built up around his comment, "and you boys are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Sebastian smiled with more than just practiced politeness this time when his eyes met Burt's again.

Kurt finally climbed out of the refrigerator and dropped back down in his seat, putting a hand over Sebastian's and sighing contentedly, suddenly distracted by the uncomfortable faces that surrounded the kitchen table.

"Well, guys, it's late," Carole interjected, not wanting the tension to build up since no one appeared to have the strength or energy to deal with it, "and as much as we would both love to stay awake shooting the poop with you, I think we should wait on that till the morning." She glanced up at the wall clock and pulled a face. "Later in the morning, that is." She put a hand on Burt's shoulder, who took that as his cue to stand. "Kurt, you know where everything is. Help yourselves to anything in the house. We casa is su casa."

Burt took one final look at his son sitting in front of him, alive and seemingly well the way he had imagined him all these years. He stooped over and hugged him tight, not quite willing to stop worrying that by the morning his son would be gone again; but Burt Hummel decided would have faith.

"Good night, kiddo," the tired man muttered, patting him on the shoulder. "See you guys in the morning."

It sounded remotely like a question, and it killed Kurt that his father would have to ask it. Kurt did this; he put this insecurity in him. He knew now, as a grown man who had seen things that other people shouldn't have to see, that he could have gone to his father when things had turned so horribly wrong. When he had needed help, he should have swallowed his pride and returned home, started over there from a place of safety instead of being so dead and determined to go it alone.

"See you in the morning, dad," Kurt reassured him.

Burt regarded Sebastian warily, offering him a half-hug, short but sincere, before making his way from the kitchen through the living room to the stairs that led to the upper level of the house.

Carole watched Burt leave, waiting until he started up the staircase, then turned back to Kurt and Sebastian, who stood from the table and put their mugs in the sink.

"Uh, Kurt, honey. There's something I need to tell you."

Sebastian watched his boyfriend's face go completely white, the hand that slipped into his for support trembling.

"Is it dad?" Kurt started, and Sebastian saw the way the thought of his father's failing health affected him. "It's his heart, isn't it? Was he trying to spare my feelings by saying everything's…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, tiger," Carole said, leaning forward and giving Kurt a reassuring hug. "It's not that. It's not about that at all. It's… your room."

"Ugh!" Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes, but visibly relaxing with relief. "What did he turn it into? A man cave or something? Did he move all his tools up there?"

The look in Carole's eyes turned serious, significant with her need for Kurt to understand.

"No, Kurt," she said, taking his arms and holding his attention with her eyes. "No, he hasn't touched it at all. Not since you left. It's exactly how you left it the last time we saw you."

Kurt's face fell. He swallowed so hard that Sebastian could feel it through the hand that tightened around his.

"I…I understand," Kurt said.

Carole squeezed Kurt's shoulder and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's good to see you again, baby," Carole whispered, and then reached up on her toes to peck Sebastian on the cheek as well.

"And it was so _so_ nice to meet you," she said, hoping to impart all the things she wished had been said around the kitchen table, about how grateful they were that Sebastian had helped bring Kurt home safe to them, how that made him part of the family for now until the end of time.

There was time for that tomorrow, she reasoned, so she let the two men be for the night, following her husband upstairs.

Kurt and Sebastian stood alone in the kitchen, hand in hand, listening to the noises of the two people upstairs settling in for the night.

"Uh…is it strange that I feel like I've taken a weird trip into the past?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Sebastian said firmly, remembering that he would find himself in a similar situation in a few days. "I think I took that trip with you and I've never even been here before."

They continued to stand until the entire house echoed silence around them. There was no pillow talk from the couple upstairs. Carole and Burt were content with their son safely at home, and they fell straight to a soundless sleep.

"So, should we head upstairs, too?" Sebastian asked, his aching feet becoming numb from standing in one spot for too long.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Yeah, I think maybe we should."

He took a long breath in and let it out, but didn't move.

"I could…get our things from the car if you wanted to start upstairs?" Sebastian offered, thinking that maybe Kurt needed a moment alone in his own house before Sebastian invaded his carefully ordered world.

"Uh, I think I'll wait for you in the living room," Kurt said, taking a step and pulling Sebastian along. "I haven't been up those stairs in years, and that's a trip I don't want to take alone." Kurt cast a glance up the staircase, eyes wide and a touch fearful.

Sebastian nodded. He bent to kiss Kurt gently on the cheek, but Kurt turned his head at the last moment and caught Sebastian's mouth, breathing him deep as he moved their lips together. It was short and sweet, but Sebastian could feel the despair in it, the sadness.

"Please, be quick," Kurt whispered when he found the strength to pull away.

"I will," Sebastian said. He raced out quickly to the Cayman in the driveway and pulled out what they had already tagged their 'immediate need' bags. Each one held pajamas, toiletries, and a change of clothes for the next day. The rest of their things could be dealt with later. Sebastian pulled a cover over the car and headed back in the house with their luggage.

Sebastian locked the front door, amazed after spending so much time at Kurt's house to be in a place with only one deadbolt on the door and no security system. Kurt stood at the foot of the staircase staring up into the dim light of the hallway above. The moment was so similar to dozens Sebastian had experienced before, it was uncanny. Sebastian felt like he should grab Kurt, toss the man over his shoulder, and run up the stairs with him. He would have if he thought it had a chance of making Kurt laugh. On the contrary, it seemed like a solemn occasion, though Sebastian couldn't put his finger on why.

Kurt reached for his bag, but Sebastian yanked it out of Kurt's reach. Kurt frowned and reached for the bag again, but Sebastian put the bag on the floor, pinched Kurt hard on the ass, and then picked it up again.

"Fine," Kurt yelped, rubbing his sore cheek. He turned up his nose and started up the stairs with a smile fighting at the corners of his mouth. That would have to be enough for Sebastian for now.

They reached the top of the stairs and the constant feeling of déjà vu continued. Five closed doors greeted them: two on each side and one at the end of the hallway. Before Kurt could say a word, Sebastian spoke, pointing back and forth in succession starting with the first door on their right, "Let me guess – bathroom, bedroom, bedroom, bedroom, and the one at the end leads to the attic."

Kurt ducked his head, blushing furiously, but Sebastian could see the embarrassment in his expression. It stung Sebastian to his core.

"I'll admit it," Kurt said meekly. "When I bought my house, I…I was looking for a place that reminded me of home…"

Sebastian dropped the bags and pulled Kurt into his arms. He rocked Kurt backward until his back rested against the wall, folding Kurt completely in his embrace.

"You don't need to explain a thing to me," Sebastian said, peering into his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm an ass. It was supposed to be a joke, gorgeous. We all need to find our own way to get through the tough spots, and you did better…much better than most people." Sebastian kissed Kurt softly, enjoying how effortless this kiss was, skin brushing over skin as they touched. "You did so much better than me."

Kurt smiled, the embarrassment bleeding away but the alluring blush remaining on the apples of his cheeks. He dug his fingers into Sebastian's shirt and tugged him down the hall, barely giving him the chance to grab the bags.

"You were right about the bathroom; and the first door on the left is my dad and Carole's bedroom," Kurt confirmed quietly. They reached the end of the hall and Kurt stopped, his hand hovering over the door to his left where a plain wood placard hung by a fraying piece of twine looped over a red thumbtack, the block of lacquered wood burnished with the simple outline of a drum kit and a four-letter name: Finn. Kurt always thought it was kind of tacky. Why would someone buy something from an amusement park and then hang it on their door? It seemed so incredibly gauche, but Kurt had to admit that every time he looked at it, it took him right back to Senior Ditch Day at Six Flags.

"This is…was…my brother's room," Kurt said, his voice soft and reverent. Kurt ran his hand down the lines of the door, hovering above but not touching the wood. A unique energy surrounded that door. Sebastian felt it. He imagined that dozens of hands had touched it, had entered into that room, friends and relatives paying their respects, taking memories with them when they left; but something strong remained, like a spell. It would the touch of Kurt's fingertips to break it. Sebastian finally understood the feeling. It felt like waiting. Whatever it was that lingered by that doorway was waiting for Kurt to open the door and walk through.

Kurt pulled his hand away. He wasn't ready.

Kurt backed away from the door, letting his eyes read over the wooden sign one last time before turning his attention to the last unidentified room.

"And this," he said, with a similar reverence, "is my room."

Kurt reached for the door knob. He took a breath in through his nose and held it. It seemed as difficult for Kurt to open this door as it would have been to open his brother's door. Kurt shook his head, probably debating with himself, Sebastian thought, and turned the knob, swinging the door in and flicking on the light.

The room glowed, the white walls reflecting the illumination from several low-wattage bulbs scattered around – one in a stand-up lamp by the door, two in sconces over the bed, a set of lamps standing on a far dresser. Sebastian stepped in and noticed that the walls weren't exactly pure white, but more of a light cream. That color seemed to suit Kurt more in his opinion – not brash or glaring, but understated and comforting. Sebastian locked the bedroom door behind him, letting the aura of the room engulf him completely.

Most of the walls were actually recessed bookcases; books, magazines and pictures lined each and every shelf along with eclectic figurines and bookends. Bizarrely, everything was covered in different colored Post-Its, as if Kurt disappeared in the middle of planning a huge-garage sale. A glass vanity sat in the corner of the room by a window, and Sebastian couldn't help picturing a younger Kurt, a more carefree Kurt; maybe even a stuck-up, slightly bitchier Kurt, sitting on the small square stool, looking at himself in the mirror, applying moisturizer or…did Kurt wear _make-up_ in high school?

Meanwhile, about two hours away, a slightly older Sebastian was most likely creeping back into his own room after spending the night with a random lay. Sebastian was in no way proud of the distinction; it only served to prove the vast difference between the two of them, how they grew up, how they lived their lives, and yet here they were together…in love.

The bed was the flagship of the room. Sebastian didn't want to stare and salivate, but he couldn't help himself. Kurt had a cozy queen-sized bed, and it was red. The head board, the pillows, the comforter – all blood red. The bed itself looked rumpled, sheets and comforter pulled down, pillows tossed asunder, as if Kurt had gotten up out of it this morning and not over three years ago.

Sebastian saw Kurt staring at the bed, too, and felt his heart pounding in reaction to his eyes growing dark and wide, his lower lip trembling.

"Th-those sheets…" Kurt stuttered, eyes sweeping over them, his face unexpectedly blank.

"What's wrong with the sheets?" Sebastian asked, circling his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, adding a hint of suggestion to his voice in an attempt to lighten the mood. "They look _extremely_ comfortable."

Kurt shook his head, holding on with an iron grip to Sebastian's arm.

"The last time I…me and Blaine…"

That was all that needed to be said. Sebastian rounded in front of Kurt, blocking his view of the sheets and the bed.

"Hey," he said, drawing Kurt's attention away and up to his eyes. "Why don't you go get some new sheets, and I'll strip these off, huh? I don't know about you, but I'm about to die on my feet."

That wasn't exactly true. Sebastian _was_ tired, but he had no idea how he was going to get any sleep in this house. His mind whirled with thoughts and pictures and snippets of things that had been said that evening. He needed to find a way of making some of this new information fit into the plan he had set for the rest of his and Kurt's time together.

Kurt hurried out the bedroom door and Sebastian peeled the Egyptian cotton sheets off the bed, imaging beautiful teenaged cheerleader Kurt, naked lithe body twined around his boyfriend Blaine, the two of them smiling and laughing, touching and kissing, so tremendously in love.

Sebastian hoped that he wouldn't have to compete with a ghost while they stayed there.

Back in Kurt's old house, the ghosts of the past were kept confined to a single room.

Here in the home Kurt lived in throughout high school, the spirits roamed around freely.

Sebastian sighed. Why didn't he grab Kurt and run to the Hampton the minute Burt mentioned it?

Sebastian had the mattress completely bare and the hefty pile of linens shoved in a corner for the time-being when Kurt returned with an identical set of white sheets. They made the bed together in silence, Kurt's mind obviously wandering as he covered his end of the bed in white cotton. Sebastian wanted to know everything that was going on in his mind because for some reason Sebastian began to feel their dreams coming to a standstill. He didn't want to jump to conclusions; they'd only been in Lima for less than a few hours. Sebastian knew that Kurt needed time to adjust.

"Did you want to take a shower or something?" Kurt started, pointing in the direction of the hallway.

"Nah," Sebastian said around a well-timed yawn. "Actually, I'm really looking forward to holding you and getting some sleep, if you don't mind."

A small smile slipped onto Kurt's lips.

"Why would I mind that?" Kurt said, opening his suitcase and getting out his pajamas.

"I don't know," Sebastian shrugged, opening up his bag and doing the same. "You seem a million miles away."

"I don't mean to be." Kurt slipped his clothes off and set them neatly aside, and as he had so many times before Sebastian admired him, admired his body, admired his new bravery and confidence while they were alone together. There he stood, completely naked, perfect body, flawless skin, and that back, that horrible map of all the abuse he had suffered, no longer something he needed to hide…from Sebastian at least. Kurt put on his pajamas and noticed Sebastian's stare, grinning as a new patch of red started to stain his cheeks. For Sebastian, Kurt dressed slowly, sliding his shirt over his torso first and then bending over low to pull up his pants, making sure to conveniently disregard wearing any underwear. Sebastian moaned, nearly lunging forward to grab at Kurt before he grabbed his toothbrush and scuttled away, giggling as he walked down the hall. Sebastian threw on his own shirt and pajama pants and raced to catch up to Kurt in the hallway bathroom.

The bathroom was bigger than Kurt's; probably meant to accommodate two teenaged boys at once, if necessary, though Kurt always struck Sebastian as the type of boy who would have gotten up early and spent over an hour in the bathroom, door locked stubbornly regardless of who slammed their fists against it needing to use the toilet. Where Kurt's bathroom had been stark white, clean, and sterile to a fault, this bathroom was whimsically decorated in an 'Under-the-Sea' theme - pale blue, deep blue, and sand colored tile; hand soaps in the shapes of sand dollars and starfish; and scented candles sitting in glass bowls filled halfway with sand and tiny seashells.

"So…did you help decorate the bathroom?" Sebastian asked as tactfully as he could around a mouth full of toothpaste. Kurt swept his eyes around the space to avoid watching his boyfriend spit into the sink.

"No," Kurt said, rinsing off his brush and sticking it in an empty cup on the counter. "This is new. When I lived here, the walls were a pale gold and the accents around the room were red."

"Like the red in your bedroom?"

Sebastian rinsed off his brush and stood it beside Kurt's, turning the bristles away from Kurt's since Kurt didn't like them touching. Sebastian remembered the first discussion they had about it, how Sebastian didn't understand how Kurt could suck his dick and swallow, but he wouldn't let their toothbrush bristles touch.

"It's just gross," Kurt had said without any further explanation, and left it at that.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I asked Finn if he wanted to help, since we had to share the bathroom, but he said he didn't care as long as I bought one of those toilet paper racks that held, like, nine rolls of toilet paper." Kurt chuckled, staring at the twin brushes standing side by side in their plastic cup.

"Did you?" Sebastian asked, massaging Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt shook his head.

"No," Kurt answered sadly. "No, I didn't take him seriously, and he never mentioned it again after, so I thought..." He ran his fingertips along the edge of the countertop. "That happened a lot, actually. Me not taking him seriously…"

Sebastian caught Kurt in his arms.

"Don't do this to yourself," Sebastian said, watching Kurt close in on himself a bit. "Not right now. Not after everything you've been through. Let's go to bed and get through tonight. Agreed?"

Kurt nodded and took Sebastian's hand, letting Sebastian lead him back to bed though he had no idea how he was going to get any sleep, not with the heavy cloak of nostalgia and sorrow that seemed to drape around him with every new memory he uncovered.

They locked themselves back in Kurt's bedroom and switched off the lights, snuggling together beneath the thick comforter that smelled so much like memories of the past that Kurt wanted to scream. Kurt laid his head on Sebastian's chest so he could replace those smells with the one that had become to feel like home to him. He relaxed into Sebastian's heat, so tempted to shed his clothes and lie with his boyfriend skin to skin and _feel_ him; but right now there was something else on Kurt's mind, and he needed to get it out into the open without anything to distract him before it festered unnecessarily.

"You know I meant you too, right?" Kurt said into the silence.

"What, gorgeous?" Sebastian asked, running his fingers through Kurt's soft, chestnut hair.

"When I said that maybe I should stick around for a bit to help my dad get back on track. I meant _us_." Kurt looked up at Sebastian; wide, guileless eyes shining up at him in the dark. "I wouldn't stay here without you."

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt on the top of the head.

"Actually, gorgeous, I didn't know," Sebastian said, much more at ease now that Kurt's confession chased some of the ghosts away. "Thanks for telling me."

Kurt shifted up onto his hands and knees, and in the moonlight streaming in beneath the shades on the windows, Sebastian could see the distraught look of Kurt's face.

"I am so sorry!" he said. "I didn't think…"

"Shh," Sebastian hushed him, pulling him close against him. "It's okay. He's your dad. You're worried about him. And I know a little something about sick parents, remember?"

Kurt nodded against Sebastian's chest.

"So, we'll leave it at that for now, and cross that bridge when we come to it."

Sebastian breathed in deep. Everything was beginning to feel right again. At least he knew that no matter what Kurt wanted to be with him. That part hadn't changed.

"Sebastian?"

Kurt's voice sounded small; painfully small.

"Yes, gorgeous?"

"Would…would you make love to me? I mean, if it's not too weird for you or anything."

Sebastian grinned into the dark.

"I thought you said 'under no circumstances'?" Sebastian teased, parroting Kurt's words from earlier.

"Ah, but I amended it to 'you have to be quiet'," Kurt teased back.

"And I said I couldn't promise anything," Sebastian retorted.

Kurt groaned.

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"No," Sebastian answered quickly, and Kurt jabbed his side, making Sebastian jump. Sebastian caught Kurt's wrists and rolled him over on his back with his arms pinned behind him. It was a sign of Kurt's ultimate trust in Sebastian that he didn't even think to struggle.

"Sweetheart, I think you're forgetting that I told you I would make love to you whenever and wherever you want," Sebastian reminded Kurt, sliding his lips over Kurt's skin, smiling when he felt his boyfriend squirm beneath him. "But are you sure it's not going to be weird for you? Or is having sex in your dad's house some kind of freaky kink, because I can definitely get behind that."

Kurt laughed, but the sound seemed hollow. He pushed up at Sebastian's legs with his own and Sebastian flipped them back around, settling Kurt to straddle over his hips.

"You always said this is how we communicate," Kurt said. Sebastian nodded, listening silently. "And, I need you. I need some of your strength if I'm ever going to get through tomorrow, so please…"

Sebastian sat up and kissed him, wrapping protective arms around him, enveloping him in his warmth, his love, whatever he had to give.

"Of course," Sebastian sighed, never breaking their kiss. He reached for the hem of Kurt's shirt, his fingertips brushing lightly over the soft skin of his stomach.

"First, I'm going to take this off," Sebastian told him, bunching up the fabric in his hands, dragging it up Kurt's body, "so I can kiss your chest." Kurt watched Sebastian bring the white cotton shirt over his head, raising his arms so Sebastian could slip the shirt off his arms and toss it away. Sebastian looked down Kurt's body with hungry, appreciative eyes, tracing long lines and patterns up Kurt's back with his fingertips while he kissed Kurt's neck, travelling down to the planes of his chest, circling a nipple with his tongue and then latching over it, sucking gently. Kurt tried not to moan; he didn't want to risk his dad or Carole hearing them, but the whine in the back of his throat he couldn't contain.

"We need to get these off, gorgeous," Sebastian said, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Kurt's pants, "so I can take care of you properly."

Kurt swallowed hard, lifting up, letting Sebastian undress him; watching his green eyes shining in the moonlight as they slid over his body. Sebastian shifted down the bed till his head rested on the pillows. He grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling him over his chest.

"Next, I'm going to suck you off slowly…I'm going to take my time with you because I really don't want you to cum too quickly…"

Kurt gasped when Sebastian slid his mouth over him, biting his lip against the feeling of Sebastian's velvet tongue slipping around him, dragging lazily, unhurriedly up and down the length of his shaft. Kurt remembered lonely nights in high school, dreaming of a boy sneaking into his room and having sex with him; exploring and experimenting with things that he considered taboo. Now here he was, a grown adult in the same bedroom, with a wonderful man who walked into his house through the front door, and all of those taboo things were simply the way in which they connected as lovers and friends.

Kurt whimpered, moving his hips back and forth, pulling against the suction of Sebastian's mouth, enjoying the slide of his thighs against Sebastian's smooth chest where his legs pushed Sebastian's shirt up to his collarbone, and all the amazing sensations of heat coiling through him – aching and familiar, and so much a part of him now that if there were no Sebastian…if Sebastian ever left, Kurt was more than certain that he would never feel heat again.

"This…this is…incredible, Sebastian," Kurt sighed, "but I wanted to make love to you, baby."

Sebastian smiled around Kurt's cock. He loved listening to Kurt talk, loved listening to Kurt ask for pleasure. How could he deny a gorgeous man who wanted his cock?

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt's still moving hips.

"As you wish, but you're going to need to help me undress."

Kurt crawled down Sebastian's body and worked at pulling off his pants while Sebastian yanked off his shirt. Kurt rolled on his stomach and reached off the edge of the bed for his suitcase, rummaging through his toiletries for the industrial sized box of condoms and the brand new bottle of lube that Sebastian bought for their trip. Apparently Sebastian had packed it in his bag instead because while Kurt started unpacking the contents of his luggage piece by piece, he felt a slick finger circle around his entrance. Kurt stopped his frantic unpacking and lay perfectly still, the bed dipping beneath him as Sebastian crawled up between his knees and fingered him.

"Was this what you were looking for, gorgeous?" Sebastian asked innocently as he put the bottle of lube into Kurt's hand.

"Partially," Kurt answered, camouflaging a whimper when Sebastian crooked his fingers just so. Half of his body still hung over the edge of the bed, the blood rushing to his brain making him deliciously dizzy.

"Oh," Sebastian said, rubbing that spot again until Kurt's mutters turned into a full-fledged moan. "How about this?" Sebastian pressed a gold coin into Kurt's other hand and attacked the spot again, grinning when Kurt bucked back against his hand, begging without words for more.

"But I thought you wanted me to make love to you?" Sebastian teased, pretending to sound hurt.

"I…I do," Kurt whined as Sebastian slowly slipped another finger in alongside the first. "But if you keep doing that, it's not going to matter."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Sebastian took the gold coin from Kurt's hand and opened it, pulling out the condom and rolling it down his length. Kurt felt Sebastian hold his hips, slowly pushing his cock inside his stretched hole.

"Wh-what? Aren't you going to pull me back up on the bed?" Kurt gasped, his head still dangling over the edge.

"I don't know," Sebastian groaned, pushing in until he filled Kurt completely. "I kind of like the view from here."

Kurt giggled until Sebastian started to move, effortless and smooth and perfect as always.

"Well, this is…interesting…" Kurt gripped the edge of the mattress, his arms straining to keep his body from toppling over the edge.

"Interesting…_hmph_…bad or…oh_God_… interesting good?" Sebastian grunted, tightening his grip on Kurt's hips and moving faster, pounding harder.

"Uh…interesting good…" Kurt said, "but kinda scary…"

Kurt reared back to meet Sebastian's thrust, his knees threatening to slip. Kurt wound his legs around Sebastian's thighs, the need to stay completely still while Sebastian fucked him becoming suddenly crucial.

"That's right, baby," Sebastian mumbled. "Hold on tight. Just a bit more."

Something about the way Sebastian held him, strong and secure, made Kurt loosen his grip on the bed, trusting that Sebastian wasn't going to let him fall. He held himself still, as still as his burning muscles could keep him, and let Sebastian control his body. Control – it played an important role in their relationship. Kurt spent so much time building and keeping and maintaining control.

It was nice to have these moments where he could give all of it to Sebastian.

"Oh, Seb," Kurt said, rolling his head on his shoulders, "yes…right there…God, yes…"

Kurt heard Sebastian chuckle beneath his grunts and moans, but something about Kurt's mindless babbling spurred him on, and he moved faster, plunging as deep into Kurt's body as he could. Sebastian's fingers dug into Kurt's hips and Kurt smiled, so close to the edge of his own orgasm he could feel it rolling through his body like a wave, but even more than that he loved the subtle and not-so subtle signs Sebastian gave him that told him he was there with him.

The way Sebastian's nails bit into his skin.

The way his hips stuttered unevenly in an attempt to maintain his pace.

The low whine that morphed from a guttural noise to a symphony of chants that included, "Yes!"…"God"… and Kurt's favorite – "Kurt…my gorgeous Kurt…"

Without this, sex would mean nothing; it wouldn't be special. It wouldn't cross that boundary between animal act to spiritual connection. Kurt let himself go when he felt Sebastian's whole body shudder behind him, when his grip loosened from Kurt's hips, when the only coherent word tumbling from his lips was a simple whispered, "Kurt…Kurt…Kurt…"

Sebastian snaked an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled his spent body back up the bed.

"Was that what you wanted, gorgeous?" Sebastian whispered, planting delicate kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Meh, it was close enough," Kurt taunted. Sebastian smacked Kurt on the ass, and Kurt jumped, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep from yelping too loudly and waking up his dad.

"Just for that, you get to clean us up," Sebastian said, carefully pulling the condom from his softening cock, tying the end, and handing it indelicately to Kurt. Kurt grimaced, taking it between the very tips of his fingers and tossing it in a nearby trash can. He didn't want to put on any clothing and he didn't want to chance racing down the hallway naked, so he grabbed his own white t-shirt and cleaned himself off with it, praying that Carole didn't try and sneak in to do their laundry. He climbed back on the bed to where Sebastian lay, reclining against a pyramid of pillows, his arms folded behind his head, grinning smugly as Kurt cleaned off his abs and his flaccid cock.

"How did I not notice after all the time we spent together just how much of an ass you are?" Kurt joked, but there was something in the shift of expression on Kurt's face, a fleeting hint of hurt, that tugged at Sebastian's heart. He grabbed the shirt and tugged it out of Kurt's hands, throwing it to the floor. He gathered Kurt into his arms and held him, rolling onto his side so he could pull the comforter over Kurt's body.

"I don't mean anything by it," Sebastian whispered, brushing a few sweaty strands out of Kurt's eyes and kissing him on the forehead. "I guess you didn't get to see much of my asshole side, but I'm not trying to hurt your feelings."

Kurt nodded, looping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Maybe I'm a little oversensitive," he divulged, "being back here after all these years. It's like tearing open all sorts of wounds, just to find out they were never really healed to begin with."

Sebastian ran his lips lightly over Kurt's cheek.

"There's my writer," Sebastian said. "My brilliant author."

Kurt planted a small kiss to the hollow of Sebastian's neck.

"I think we both have a lot of open wounds out here," Sebastian said, threading long fingers through Kurt's hair, working gently through a few tangles. "How about I help you mend yours if you help me mend mine?"

Kurt wove a leg through Sebastian's and pulled him close, snuggling into his embrace and trying to lie as close to his boyfriend as possible.

"I think I can do that," Kurt whispered, placing a kiss above Sebastian's breast bone where his heart thrummed against his skin. "I think I can do that."


End file.
